


Shackles

by CaptainShade



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Day 1, Electricity, Flashbacks, Ford Pines' Portal Adventures, Gen, Hurt Ford Pines, Restraints, Sad Ending, Whipping, Whump, Whumptober 2020, just one original character actually, portal ford, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: Whumptober 2020, Day 1 Fill--ShacklesYou know that scene in Weirdmageddon where Bill is torturing Ford with electricity? Yeah, it's had to have happened before, with someone else.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Shackles

Memory was a funny thing.

Usually, for Stanford at least, they stayed in the past. Compulsive compartmentalization and a logical brain helped with that. 

That was not happening this time, however, and as Cipher’s electricity shocked through his body he was forced into a memory.

Logically, part of his brain was present enough to tell it was a flashback, but most of his brain was occupied by the sense memory. 

Energy shackles around his wrists, tied to the whipping post. Down on his knees, scraping against the rough dirt and metal of the ground. Panic and plans racing through his mind, each one thought through and discarded quicker than the last. 

“Please, you don’t understand!”

“Sure I do. You stole something, you get punished. Simple.” Somebody started pulling his legs out from under him, keeping him from protectively hunching over his abdomen. 

“You’re all in danger! I’m trying to save--” He cut himself off with a scream of pain and surprise as the electric whip struck his back and tagged his ribs, jolting his body stiff as the hide cut into him. 

“Fearmongerin’ ain’t gonna save you this time.”

On and on the pain and screams went, lash after lash until Stanford stopped counting, the numbers getting twisted in his agony-filled mind. 

Finally, the rhythm broke and there were no more. He was left panting on the ground, heart pounding from the electricity and blood mixing with sweat on the ground. 

There was reprieve that day, an end to the pain and someone to help fix him afterward, but there was no promise of end or rescue here.


End file.
